It Could be Worse
by ChibiLunacat
Summary: Rated PG-13 for language. Korr is a cowardly Irken scientist, take a guess where he is sent! (Hint: It's Earth)


(A/N: That's right, this is ANOTHER story about ANOTHER Irk coming to Earth. * Insert evil laughter here * I'm sure this is just begging to be MiSTed, (And I would actually be quite honored if you did, just ask me first so you can send me a copy.) but could you at least try to read it? It doesn't have the same "The nightmare begins" plot, and it isn't a SI...it also should be noted that Cel is a male S.I.R., you'll understand eventually...) 

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or any of its characters; I also don't own Happy Noddle Boy, (Thank God) they all belong to the genius, Jhonen Vasquez. I do own Korr and Cel, so don't take them if you ever experience a moment of insanity and want to steal my crappy fan characters. 

The Tallest ate lunch happily. They were happy because there was no Zim to bother them. They were happy because, despite the frequent calls from earth, Zim was far away from Irk, meaning he could not destroy it. Sure, they could have sent him to a planet of broken glass, or an exploding head planet, and sure, they couldn't stand seeing Zim even briefly when he called in and they wished that they could bash their heads in at that time, but at this moment of eating lunch, they were content. At least, they were, until he showed up... 

"SIRS!!!" A short Irk wearing a lab coat with a crooked antenna came running towards them; a black and white S.I.R. floated mindlessly after him. "Sirs! I have come up with my newest, greatest invention! The eyeball polisher!!" He held the strange-looking device up, The Tallest were unimpressed. 

The tiny Irk was a scientist named Korr. He was always too terrified to go and conquer other planets, so he stayed on Irk and invented things. This would have been fine normally, except for two things: 1. The Tallest did not like Korr, for he was a coward and they were afraid that it might be contagious. Having an armada of cowards would not be a good thing. 2. Korr always made the stupidest, most useless inventions ever. Last time he came up with the sixth toe remover, for Irkens who happened to have a sixth toe. 

"Korr. We really don't need that. We really don't need ANY of your inventions." Purple stated, wishing Korr would leave so he could eat the rest of his meat burrito. 

"Why don't you at least try to do well in invader training? Then we might even give you your own planet." Red asked, slurping his cheery ice sucky. 

* Myeep * "But Sirs! Those other planets...they're so...scary!" 

Red sighed; Korr caused much more damage than he did good. He used up tons of money and materials making his useless creations. If only they could somehow get rid of him like they did Zim...That's it! 

"Korr. Actually we do have a mission for you." 

"You do?" 

"We do?" 

"Yes." Red said nudging Purple in the ribs. "You see, Zim's S.I.R. is acting kinda funny. We need your expertise to go down to earth and fix it." 

Purple caught on quickly. "Right. You created Cel right?" He indicated the black and white S.I.R. who wasn't paying any attention to the conversation. "So this should be easy for you." 

"But..." 

They picked him and Cel up and took him over to the voot runner bay and tossed him into one. 

"But..." 

"Be brave soldier." They said, ignoring him completely. 

Korr held back a sob. "Could you at least tell me where this planet is?" Korr asked meekly. 

"Um...Yeah...I think it's around there...somewhere..." Red pointed in some random direction. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find it. And if you don't, you'll probably run into a star. That would be a nice quick death." 

"But..." The Tallest closed the voot runner and sent him off in the random direction, hoping that he would collide with a star. 

*Squee * Korr stat in his seat, unable to believe what just happened. "Oh w-well. This sh-should b-b-be a quick mission. Just to earth and back. No p-problem." He stuttered to Cel who didn't seem to be paying much attention to him, but saying that aloud made Korr feel better. He relaxed a bit. After all, this was going to be a very long trip. "So Cel...um...do you have anything you want to talk about? Anything you want to share?" 

An uneasy silence filled the voot runner for a few seconds until Cel said "Dooky." Korr sighed. This was going to be a looooooong mission. 

---Six months later--- 

The uneasy silence lasted the entire time. Neither of them had anything to say. It was worse than the Doom song. Well, at least for Korr it was, Zim probably would have been quite happy. Korr was about to break out in a fit of tears when the computer said, "Planet ahead." 

Korr looked up, a medium sized blue planet was ahead; the screen displayed the planet's name: Earth. Korr's eyes wielded up with tears of joy. "We made it Cel! And we didn't run into a star!" Then his heart sank again, realizing he had to land on the planet. And, not only that, but he also had to find Zim. 

On the verge of tears, he drove the voot runner down to earth and flew a few miles above the ground. "Okey, we have to find this Zim." Korr took out a device. It beeped and he turned the cruiser around and kept flying until he flew over a strange looking house. "Here! This is Zim's base." He continued to fly until he found a conveniently abandoned little alley. 

Korr and Cel step out. Korr walked around in circles a bit, intimidated by the alien planet. "Okay, lets get our disguises..." He scrolled through the choices until he found something nice and practical. The machine closed on him and a bright light shone from it and Korr's muffled scream could be heard. When he emerged, he wore a blond wig and green contact lenses. He looked very much like a frog with a toupee. "Thank The Tallest I won't be here very long. Okay Cel, now you need a disguise. ... How about a dog?" 

"No." 

"Hamster?" 

"No." 

"Mongoose?" 

"No" 

"Hippopotamus?" 

"No" 

"Whooping Crane?" 

"No." 

"Well...what do you want to be?" 

"I want to be a princess." 

"Um...How about a cat?" 

Cel stepped into the machine and came out a cat. He was a tabby cat with a flower next to his left ear, to be precise. Korr tired to remember what he could have done to cause Cel to act sooo... quire. He shrugged it off, creepy though it was, it was a harmless...oddity. 

Korr sighed. "Lets just get this over with." He said as he and Cel walked to Zim's base. 

Meanwhile, Zim was in his basement, doin' STUFF! The "intruder alert!" came on and caused him to stop experimenting and see who was at the door. Zim grumbled as he walked to the main house, wondering if he should erect a 20-foot impenetrable wall. He opened the door to see another green child with a badly costumed cat standing on the door, nervously smiling and waving. 

Even though Zim and Korr never met, Zim knew that Korr was an irken. It doesn't take a brain surgeon. Which is a very good thing because if Zim was a brain surgeon, the world would come to an end. 

Zim was outraged. Another Irken? Here? Did the tallest not trust him? He WOULD conquer earth and this blond-haired toad wouldn't help him. 

"What are YOU doing here?" He asked accusingly. "I will take care of earth myself, so leave before I destroy you as well." 

Korr jumped back with fear. "I'M SORRY!! The Tallest sent me to fix your S.I.R! That's all!" 

"Don't be ridiculous! There is nothing wrong with Gir!" 

"WEEHHHOOOOO!" The sharp screech could be heard from inside; Zim turned around and saw Gir hitting himself again. He did that every now and then. Found it quite amusing. He looked back and noticed that Korr also saw Gir hitting himself. Korr smiled slightly and Zim sighed. 

"Fine come in." He said sharply. 

"Thank you!" Korr and Cel stepped inside. Korr looked at the picture of the furbie with fear. He then walked over to Gir who had, thankfully, cased screaming like a lunatic. 

"umm...Hello Gir." 

"HIII!" 

Korr plugged his ears. "I've been sent to fix you, okay?" 

Gir jumped up in a panic, his eyes turned purple. "Stay away from my peanut filled head! The bees shall take over, I am the walrus coo coo kachu!" He runs away screaming "Be free marshmallow peep!" 

(A/N: OMG!!! Gir has been possessed by Happy Noodle Boy!!!!) 

Korr looked over at Zim for help who looked quite confused himself. "Hm...he's never acted like that..." Zim took out a metallic can, "Gir, I have cheeze fizz." 

"YAAYYY!" Gir came running back to eat the cheeze fizz. "Eggy weggy full of smeggy!" 

He sat still long enough for Korr to turn him off. Realizing what Korr was doing he shouted out, "Fruitloop! I put probe up your ass!" before shuting down. 

They took Gir down to Zim's lab; after a few hours of tinkering, Korr turned Gir on again. His eyes turned blue and he stuck his tongue out, "Weeeehooo! I want a biscotti!" Gir jumped off the table and runs around the lab a bit before running upstairs. 

"Oh no, it didn't work! What could I have done wrong..." 

"Actually he's normal now." 

"He is? Great! Then I can go home!" 

They went to the main floor; Gir was eating biscotti, making a mess. Korr and Cel stepped out the door, then Korr turned around, "Than--" Zim slammed the door in his face before he could finish thanking him. Korr really had no reason to thank Zim, he was probably just so happy to get off this planet that he didn't care. In fact, Zim really should have thanked Korr, since a Happy-Noodle-Boy-Possessed Gir is a million times worse than the original. Ten minutes with him and Zim would be begging Dib to put him on a dissection table. But then, Zim could have fixed Gir by himself, so Korr really had no point in being there. 

Korr ran back to his ship, he was about to leave when Cel said, "Should we report to The Tallest, master?" 

Korr's antennae drooped, "I guess so..." 

He took off his disguise, since he thought it would be rude to report with it on and because the contacts were hurting his eyes. A screen came out of the voot runner and he dialed up The Tallest. 

"Incoming transmission from Earth." 

"Zim." Red said with spite. "Didn't he call us a few days ago?" 

"He is really obsessive sometimes." 

The screen turned on and they were surprised when they saw it wasn't Zim. It was...some other guy...what was his name? ...annoying...Oh that's right Korr! 

"Hey, he lived!" Purple said as if he even wasn't there; Korr responded with a "squee." 

"I j-just wanted to let you know I finished fixing Gir and I'm am about to return home...uh Sirs." 

"I have a better idea. Why don't you just stay there?" 

"What?" 

"Yes. I'm sure Zim could use your help." 

"I-I-I-I I don't think he wants my help..." 

"We don't care. Stay there and don't come back until we tell you to." 

The screen went off and Korr was left there all alone in the darkness. 

"Squee." 

The End...for now... 

(Wow, you read the whole thing! I'm proud of you! The ending would have creepy ending music like at the end of "Rise if Zit boy." I deeply apologize for having Gir possessed by HNB. That scared me too. Okay, now please review! Constructive Criticism greatly appreciated, and flames are welcome.) 


End file.
